To be or not to be perfect
by chocolablvr
Summary: Cassandra, Cassy, Malfoy has decided she is sick of her family and their ways. She heads to Howarts to get away; hopefully the other houses accept her and she will survive the CHILD ABUSE from her her father. There is cussing and child abuse!


**This is a somewhat short chapter because it's just an introduction.**

**This is from the point of view of Cassy (Draco's non-existent twin sister)**

**This is all in her head by the way, basically you are a visitor the inner workings of her mind.**

Welcome to my head, here you will see all my thoughts, emotions, and a play-by-play versions of my actions, whether I want you to or not.

I am Cassandra Malfoy, more commonly known as Cassy. Mostly because my twin brother Draco, can't pronounce my name.

Today was my seventh birthday. I had a big party with cake, ice cream, and lots of expensive presents. My daddy says I only get the best.

All of my friends were there. Pansy, Blaise, Draco (of course cause it was his party to), Vincent, Greg, Daphne, Theo, and plenty of other pure, good people.

This is now about a week later. Today I went to a Ministry gathering with my mommy and daddy. I met this tall kid with red hair and freckles. He said his name was Ron.

"Hi, my name is Won." That was how he introduced himself.

"I'm Cassy," I replied the way my mommy taught me to, I shook his hand, he was a little confused at first. I explained to him that when you meet someone you introduce yourself and shake their hand; he must not be very educated if he didn't know that.

"Are you a pureblood?" I asked cuz if he wasn't then he wasn't good enough to play with me.

"Yeah, but why does it matter?" He asked, he has got to be so stupid. He didn't understand how important that blood is in the Wizarding World. Obviously his parents don't love him enough to teach him everything he needs to know, but MY parents care.

"People with pureblood are the only people who deserve magic. The other ones, mudbloods, are not fit to own a wand." I said matter of factly.

"You used the m-word!" he was appalled that I said mudblood, what a weirdo.

"But," he started to reason with me, "If a muggle-born and a wizard start to bleed they both have red blood." That kinda made sense.

"But wizards red blood is purer and because of that it makes them cast stronger spells and do better magic." I told him, surely he should know all of this.

What if, maybe, just maybe, he had a point. Keep in mind I said what if and maybe. My daddy would be angry if he knew that I had even considered being a blood traitor.

"I know some very good wizards and they are muggle born." he told me. Weird, I've never actually met a non-pureblood wizard.

He continued, "It makes sense that the amount of so called pure blood wouldn't matter. All that matters is the wizard (pureblood or not) understanding the spell or potion and casting/brewing it correctly. Therefore muggles and purebloods have the same magical capacity, which means that they have the same amount of magical powers and the same ability to use them as we do."

I bet he was just repeating something he heard, he didn't strike me as someone who had the brain cells to come up with something like that on his own. But whether he understood it or not was not the point. My advanced mind realized that his parent's words had truth to them and my young mind was forced to accept the fact that maybe my father was.. Dare I say it: wrong.

Now I am laying awake at night, but face hurts from the backhand I got for speaking to such (to quoke my father) blood-traitoring scum. My upper arm hurts from where he grabbed me. He left bruises and they hurt really bad. I can't help it, I am starting to cry. I wish you, the person in my head, could help.

You bring me back to my thoughts (which I never really left), I was speaking about my theroy of blood. Now I can't stop wondering if blood actually matters, it goes against everything I've ever been taught, but I know that my father isn't the best person ever.

According to my mom, I'm a little lady and grown men shouldn't hit little ladies. But she doesn't do anything, I think she's scared of him, but I'm not. Okay so maybe I am, but just a little bit...

STOP pressuring me, okay fine, I am completely and utterdly afraid of my father, Lucius Malfoy.

**Ron really didn't come up with his theory by himself, he was basically quoting his mom and dad word for word. Cassy didn't completely come up with her theory either, but that's beside the point.**

**This chapter was an intro. to let you know how Cassy gets along with her family. There isn't much of her family, but her past will mostly be relived through flash-backs during the rest of the story.**

**The next chapter will contain a lot of Cassy abuse, and bashing of the other Malfoys. Cassy will be around age 11 getting ready to start her first year of Hogwarts. **

**The only abuse Cassy suffers thus far is a smack or backhand here or there and some rough-handling. Nothing illegal or dark, yet. In later chapters there will be a lot of violent and graphic abuse. As well as plenty of dark and illegal spells.**


End file.
